Ruidos
by Megami Tensei Emperatriz
Summary: -uuuhh... sí... -te gusta?...-N asintió sin decir nada ocultando la cara en la almohada. Serperior desde el rincón se removió enojado ¿es que no podía uno dormir en santa paz? ¿por qué los humanos eran tan ruidosos? un ligero Touko X N...


**Hola! Bueno pues, soy nueva con los fics de Pokémon y este es el primero que hago, es un ligero one Shoot, de mi pareja favorita, que son White y N, aunque como veo que muchos aquí la conocen como Touko pues decidí llamarla así. En fin, ojalá que les guste, espero publicar algunos más pronto, tanto el juego como el Manga de Pokémon me gustan mucho pero no me había atrevido a escribir un fic, ojalá este les agrade, bueno pues ahora si…**

**Let´s read! **

**Ruidos…**

El sol estaba ya a punto de ponerse y por la ventana entreabierta sus últimos rayos anaranjados entraban acariciando suavemente la piel de la hermosa joven, ella sonrió un poco. Hace tanto que no tenía unos minutos así para disfrutar a su lado, ahora que había vuelto no quería separarse de él ni un solo momento. El muchacho se removió en la cama un poco inquieto y ella posó delicadamente una mano en su espalda para tranquilizarle, el se erizó ante el contacto de la cálida caricia de ella sobre su espalda desnuda y suspiró…

-tranquilo, todo está bien…-susurró Touko dulcemente mientras le acariciaba

N, no tuvo más remedio que permanecer así, sin moverse, mordió su labio tratando de no temblar, era su primera vez en eso y realmente no sabía cómo reaccionar, la chica ahogó una risita al verlo ponerse fuerte, ella fue quien lo sugirió, bueno acababan de encontrarse, luego de dos años de no verse, luego de tantas cosas que quedaron en el aire, luego de tanto por decir que no fue dicho…

-E-es que… -empezó el chico de cabellos verdes

-no tienes que explicar nada…-ella se encogió de hombros volviendo a acariciarle despacio, una y otra vez, despacio y con cuidado

-uuhhh…-N ahogó un gemido y ella amplió su sonrisa

-te gusta? –preguntó y el chico asintió sin decir nada.

Touko continuó con lo que hacía, lenta y tortuosamente, N se aferró a la sábana y de nuevo se mordió el labio, por dios! Que hacía! Lo había dejado indefenso!...Bien decían que eso ayudaba con las tensiones Pero Touko sabía usarlo muy bien a su favor... Poco a poco la hermosa muchacha comenzó a descender y el chico se preguntó si debía dejarle continuar, mas cuando la sintió d nuevo rozar cadenciosamente su piel no pudo decir que no

-Aaaah!... Aghhh… E-esto… Touko… yo…

-me detengo? –preguntó ella arqueando las cejas

-N-no…

-estás muy tenso, relájate N…-sugirió ella, las mejillas del joven se pusieron rojas

-Pero…

-no pasa nada…

Mientras en el rincón y sobre un gran cojín rojo Serperior trataba de dormir una siesta, aunque claro, era imposible con ese par tan escandaloso, cuando Touko estaba sola hace unos meses todo era paz y tranquilidad en casa, pero desde que N había vuelto la cosa era distinta… pero hoy sobre todo… ¿es que no podía uno dormir un rato en santa paz? La serpiente alzó un poco la cabeza aguzando la mirada, como no queriendo, estaban los dos, arriba en la cama, pero normalmente los veía lado a lado… hoy Touko parecía estar encima… y lo que sea que estuviera haciéndole a N debía ser horrible porque el pobre chico no podía estarse callado…

Y así ella siguió en lo suyo, mientras el chico trataba de no reaccionar Touko con una sonrisita seguía recorriendo lentamente el cuerpo de N, primero pensó en tomarlo como una pequeña venganza por tantos años de espera pero ahora que lo tenía ahí, debajo de sus piernas y completamente a su merced, debía admitir que lo estaba disfrutando muchísimo… tal vez había un lado oscuro en ella que ni siquiera ella misma conocía… ensanchó mas su sonrisa cuando vio a N volver a aferrarse a la sábana

-oh, dios… sí…

-ahí?...-preguntó la castaña mientras sus ojitos brillaron

-sí…

-así?...

-uuuuuhhhh….-N asintió solamente y volvió a ocultar la cara en la almohada, era delicioso, nunca antes alguien lo había tocado así, era… simplemente maravilloso, sentir sus delicadas y tersas manos… haciendo… eso….

-Auch!...-se quejó un poco, ella dio un respingo y rió

-te dolió?...

-un poco…-confesó mirándole con las mejillas rojas

-tendré más cuidado…

Ella volvió a reír y N no sabía qué era tan gracioso, tal vez no era la primera vez para ella, eso lo hizo pensar, bueno probablemente por eso era tan buena con las manos… cerró los ojos de nuevo mientras la muchacha continuaba con su tarea, y muy a gusto había que decirlo, Touko parecía gozarlo más que él…

amodorrado y mirando con ojos bien abiertos Serperior no perdía detalle de lo que pasaba ¿Qué estaba haciendo Touko sobre N? y por qué hacía ruidos tan raros? No era muy normal que se diga y a su decir era la primera vez que los veía tan… juntos…

-Aaaaah… sí… que rico…. –N gimió de nuevo- dios… Touko, eres increíble….

-lo sé… -aceptó con aire orgulloso

-lo hago más fuerte?...

-un poco…oh, sí… así…. Ay…Ay…!

-no seas llorón! –se quejó ella con una sonrisita traviesa

-hasta cuándo van a seguir con eso! – N dio un respingo cuando Serperior se removió agitando su cabeza, la muchacha se retiró cuando vio al chico mirar al pokémon con las mejillas rojas, este echó un resoplido- son muy ruidosos!

-esto… perdona Serperior…-dijo N riendo nerviosamente Touko no acababa de entender la situación

-no veo por qué hacer tanto escándalo, qué tanto hacen! –protestó la serpiente mirando al de pelo verde, este enrojeció como un tomate y volteó a otro lado…

-N-nada malo…-el pokémon volvió a resoplar y se arrastró hasta la ventana entreabierta por donde salió de inmediato, debió haberlo hecho antes! Aunque… que raro que N se pusiera tan nervioso si no hacía nada malo… bueno, tal vez alguno de sus compañeros pudiera explicarle… se dirigió al jardín en busca de alguno, era mejor eso que regresar ahí y seguir scuchando…

Touko parpadeó un par de veces mirando a su novio, que no sabía dónde meter la cara de tan roja que la traía, eso de no entender a los Pokémon a veces podía ser todo un lío, trató de no reírse e hizo que N le mirara

-que pasó?...

-se enojó… dice que somos muy ruidosos…-ella estalló en risas mientras el joven hizo un gesto

-eso es todo?...oh N… no me digas que te da pena que nos oigan los Pokémon…-el muchacho asintió tímidamente y ella mostró una dulce sonrisa

La tarde ya se había ido por completo y el cielo ahora era más oscuro, el viento fresco se colaba por las ventanas haciendo volar ligeramente las cortinas mientras ahí sobre la cama una linda muchacha acariciaba la mejilla de un apuesto joven

-quieres que siga donde me quedé?...-preguntó Touko guiñando un ojo, N dio un respingo y de nuevo ella volvió a reír- no pongas esa cara! No es malo que tu novia te dé un masaje en la espalda…

-supongo que no… -el volvió a recostarse en la cama y ella movió su larga cabellera a un lado para seguir con su trabajo, N esbozó una ligera sonrisa- aunque sabes algo? Nunca me habían dado un masaje…

-te dije que te ayudaría… -ella sonrió- se que las cosas se han dado muy rápido, pero no te preocupes, estaremos bien… mientras tu estés conmigo todo estará bien… así que no te presiones tanto vale?

-está bien…-N se incorporó un poco y volvió la mirada hacia la chica con una pequeña y traviesa sonrisita- tal vez yo debería darte uno a ti también…

-eso me gusta…- Touko acercó su rostro al de él y lo besó.

Serperior, Zoroark y los demás Pokémon decidieron quedarse en el jardín, mejor esperaban un rato más antes de entrar, ya luego le preguntarían a N con más calma. ¿Por qué los humanos eran tan ruidosos?...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**bueno pues eso es todo, ¿un poco corto verdad? Como es el primero decidí no alargarlo mucho más, espero que les haya gustado, a mi me agradó bastante, ojalá pueda publicar alguno más dentro de poco, mientras tanto muchas gracias por leer y no olviden comentar! Sayonara! =)**


End file.
